Big Brother: High School Musical Style
by Lucas-Grabeel-Fan
Summary: The characters of high school musical are put in a house together on a reality TV show. Throughout the game, there are many twists and blossoming relationships. Who will win it all? TrxG CxTay RxKYou do NOT have to watch the show to enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I have no idea how this is going to turn out but I thought I'd try it anyway. I was watching Big Brother last night and I thought of replacing the contestants with High school musical characters. Anyway, I have no plot for now and I haven't decided the winner so I think I'll just let it write itself and have someone completely random win : ) **

**Ok so I used all the students in the movie that I could find the name of. But, in this story they don't know each other (Except for Sharpay and Ryan). And Ms. Darbus plays the part of Julie Chen (she's like the announcer kinda).**

Darbus: Alright viewers at home, let's meet this season of Big Brother's contestants. These are the videos each contestant sent to audition for the show. Take a look.

_Video plays_

Hey, I'm Troy. I'd make a good contestant because I'm athletic and I'm actually the playmaker of my basketball team. Being the playmaker gives me an advantage because I am able to come up with strategies and make things work smoothly.

Hi, I'm Taylor. I think I belong on Big Brother because I'm a very clever girl. I can promise fun and unexpected schemes and I'm always ready for action.

Yo, This is Jason Cross. What's up Big Brother! Well, I'm perfect for Big Brother because I love surprises and just having fun. Plus, I can't wait to be on T.V.

Hi! I'm Sharpay and this is my brother Ryan. We are the definition of scandal. And plus what's more fun than twins in this kind of competition!

_Ryan begins to talk but is cut off_

_Reading his lines off his hand_ Hello, my name is Alan. I'm a great addition to the Big Brother house because I'm good at mesmerizing…I mean…memorizing things.

My name is Gabriella Montez and I'd really enjoy being a member of the Big Brother cast. I'm pretty smart so I think I have a good shot at winning this type of game.

I'm Cyndra, I love opera and I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I always know how to stir up trouble.

Hi! I'm Zeke I'd really like to join the cast of Big Brother because I think I could spice up those boring meals they give the contestants. I'm very friendly and I think I can remain honest throughout the entire game.

My name is Kelsi Nielson and I'd like to be a houseguest at the Big Brother house because I am ready to come out of my shell. I've been a quiet composer for all my life and I think this could help me change.

Hey, this is Chad. I want to be on this show because well, honestly I want the money, but everyone does so what makes me special is my flexibility. I can fit into pretty much any environment and I know I can win this!

Hello, I'm Martha Cox. I'd make a great contestant because I have many different interests including hip hop and reading. So I think I'd be able to make many friendships and alliances.

Ok, I know that was short but it was just a preview. Tell me what you guys think and if you guys like it I'll update soon. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Hope you like it.**

The houseguests all enter the Big Brother house, which is to be their home for the weeks ahead. Each is instructed to put their luggage by the front door and make their way to the living room.

In the living room they are greeted via television by Ms. Darbus.

Darbus: "Welcome to the Big Brother Household! This will be your home throughout the competition and you are not allowed to leave it. Now, each week, we will hold a competition for the title of Head of Household (HOH). The HOH has the power to nominate two houseguests for eviction as well as receiving the nicest room in the house. This room will have laundry service, and you will be allowed to have things from home."

Chad and Jason cheer

Darbus: It may sound easy now but Big Brother has many twists and turns to throw at you. Now I suggest you go get to know your houseguests and try to form alliances because you never know what's going to happen next. Good luck and remember to expect the unexpected.

As the T.V. turns off, the members turn to each other and begin conversations.

Immediately Troy and Chad became friends, while Sharpay and Ryan sat back, watching everyone interact. Kelsi looked around the room shyly without saying anything and Taylor walked over to Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm Taylor." She said reaching her hand out.

"Gabriella." She responded, meeting Taylor's hand and shaking it.

"So, what kind of things are you interested in?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, I like science and math." Gabriella said, immediately regretting it because she saw a surprised expression on Taylor's face.

Taylor was shocked that there was another person interested in such subjects. Finally she found her words. "Oh my gosh, me too! Sisters!" She shouted.

Gabriella was taken aback by this sudden burst of friendliness so she backed up right into Troy.

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella apologized, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's no problem, really." Troy smiled down at her. "I'm Troy."

Gabriella looked up and met his eyes. His smile was so cute she couldn't help but smile as well. "My name is Gabriella." She looked away from his eyes trying to hide the small blush that was forming.

Before Troy could continue the conversation with her, Chad and his bouncy hair came up to him along with Jason.

"Dude, this is Jason. Get this, he plays hockey professionally!" Chad said enthusiastically.

"That's awesome." Troy said, only half listening to Chad. He was busy trying to look over Chad's giant hair to see where Gabriella had gone. It was no use. Chad's hair was just too big.

Noticing that Troy wasn't all there, Chad and Jason decided to go talk to the ladies. The first Chad saw was Sharpay. He strutted over to the couch but received an evil glare from her. So, he turned around and kept looking. In the corner, he saw Taylor talking animatedly to Cyndra.

He gently pulled her away from her conversation by the arm. "The names Chad."

"Excuse me. Did you not see I was having a conversation? Or are you just that self absorbed?" Taylor was annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"Uh…which is the better answer?" Chad said, trying to calm her down with a joke.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and turned back to continue her previous conversation with Cyndra.

Chad smirked. Feisty was just the way he liked them.

Despite Chad's luck with the ladies, Jason had started talking to Kelsi.

"Hey, I'm Jason."

Kelsi blushed from the attention. "I'm Kelsi." She replied quietly.

"So you're the quiet type, eh? I can dig that." Jason said, sitting down next to her on the couch. He pretended to yawn and stretched his arm up in the air. When he brought it back down, he had smoothly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They sat there for a few awkward seconds until someone tripped over Jason's out-stretched legs.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Jason said, standing up. He helped Alan off the floor. "What were you doing running across the room?"

"I was ru…running from her." Alan stuttered, out of breath. He pointed over to where Martha Cox was showing off her awesome dance routine.

Jason stifled back a laugh. "Not exactly a ladies man, are you?"

Alan looked at the floor, feeling ashamed. Kelsi noticed this and felt bad. She also wanted to take this chance to be more social.

Standing up, Kelsi walked over to Alan. "Sorry about him, he's kinda girl crazy." She whispered. "But trust me, he isn't a ladies man either. He just thinks he is." They both laughed and received a suspicious glare from Jason but he just shrugged it off.

Sharpay and Ryan still hadn't said anything to the rest of the houseguests until Zeke walked over to them with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi! I'm Zeke. I enjoy baking, especially desert items."

"Hello Zeke." Sharpay said uninterestedly. "I'm Sharpay and I enjoy not talking to bakers, especially happy-go-lucky ones."

"Oh." Zeke said dejectedly. "I understand." He walked away, hanging his head.

After Kelsi had cheered Alan up, she felt really proud of herself. Looking around the room, willing to take another risk, she spotted a sad looking Zeke. He was walking away from a girl who was laughing arrogantly with what looked to be her brother.

Kelsi went up to Zeke and asked him what was wrong. He smiled and replied "Oh nothing, I like to bake. What about you?"

"Ooh, I think you're a really good person to have as a friend." He smiled and she laughed. "Let's just say all of my cooking experiences have been disasters."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you out in the kitchen whenever you want. I'm Zeke."

"Sweet! I'm Kelsi." Satisfied with her work that day, she began to leave the room but noticed the twins staring at her.

Once Sharpay knew that she had Kelsi's attention, she glared at her and looked over at Ryan. She elbowed him hard in the stomach until he realized that he was supposed to be looking menacing as well.

Ryan put on a glare but Kelsi just laughed and headed for her new room. This day was the start of something new and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

Over the loudspeakers, Ms. Darbus's voice could be heard. "Goodnight houseguests. I hope you get a good night's sleep because tomorrow, we will have our first HOH competition."

**Ok, so the way I'm going to determine the winner of the HOH competition is by drawing the names out of a hat, one by one and the last one in the hat is the winner. That makes it less predictable and more fun for me to write ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! Anyway, on with the story.**

Darbus: Houseguests, please report to the backyard for instructions on your first HOH competition. This will be a test of endurance that will determine who will be this season's first head of household.

"Alright!" Chad yelled. "Bring it on!"

"As you wish." Darbus said while a curtain was pulled back. Behind the curtain, a giant spinning, circular platform was revealed. On the platform, there were twelve pedestals placed around the outside of the circle.

The houseguests were confused at what the task was and were very surprised when a giant rubber "wrecking ball" swung out. The ball swung back and fourth over the platform, suspended from the ceiling by a rope.

"Houseguests, will each of you please choose a pedestal and stand on it?" Darbus asked.

After everyone had found their own, Ms. Darbus continued. "Now, while the platform is spinning, this ball will be swinging around, trying to knock you off. Once you have been knocked off, you will be eliminated from the competition and will not be eligible for this week's title of Head of Household."

"Has everyone got their balance?"

The houseguests all mumbled some form of yes.

"All right, the platform will now begin spinning." Darbus informed them. Everyone braced themselves. As the movement started, everyone was able to keep their balance.

"Good houseguests. Now here comes the ball."

The rubber ball swung down towards Ryan, luckily he was flexible enough to bend around it, having it just miss him.

Taylor, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. She had become the ball's first victim.

"Taylor, please make your way away from the platform while the competition continues." Ms. Darbus said.

Taylor hung her head and sat on a nearby couch, continuing to watch the game.

"So, we have one down but now that you have the hang of it, Big Brother has another surprise." Darbus told the not-so-enthusiastic members.

They sighed and Sharpay squealed when rain came pouring down on them.

Once again the ball came towards Ryan. And once again he had successfully ducked around it but since the pedestal was wet from the rain, he slipped and fell onto the platform.

He sighed as he walked towards the couch where Taylor sat. "That ball really had something against me, didn't it?"

All of the other contestants laughed at his joke except for Sharpay. She was concentrating on how she should dodge the ball that was now coming towards her. Without a strategy, she ended up being swept right off her feet and landing hard on the mats.

"This game is lame." She shouted, sitting next to Ryan. "It's just luck. If that ball comes towards you, you have no chance."

Chad scoffed at Sharpay's sore loser comment. "So, Big Bro, that's three down, what's your next surprise?"

"Well Chad there aren't anymore twists in this particular game but you can definitely expect some later on this week." Ms. Darbus told Chad. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Proving Sharpay's comment wrong, when the ball came to Jason, he pushed it away with his hands and remained standing. However, when he pushed it, the ball went straight into Zeke's back and he was eliminated.

After hitting Zeke, the ball came back and knocked Chad off. He punched the mat with his fist. He was severely disappointed that he wasn't the competition winner due to his competitive nature.

As Zeke and Chad joined the others who were eliminated, the ball swung towards Gabriella. Being so small and light, she went flying. Troy closed his eyes because he didn't think he could bear the sight of her disappointment.

The ball swung towards Jason again and he decided to jump on the ball. He swung back and forth on the ball and tried to land back on his pedestal but missed. He was eliminated.

The next to fall victim to the ball was Martha Cox.

The competition went on for a few more minutes without anyone falling but while adjusting his position, Troy slipped off the platform. This left Kelsi, Alan and Cyndra standing on the platform.

Alan had started to turn pale. Paler than he already was. He bent over and jumped off the platform by his own free will. Zeke rushed over to him and asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, I just get motion sickness and I couldn't stand that spinning anymore." Alan admitted.

"Are you alright Alan?" Darbus asked through the television communication system.

"Yeah, he just has a case of motion sickness." Zeke replied for Alan. Alan smiled in thanks and Zeke led him to the couch.

Kelsi and Cyndra lasted about another seven minutes until Cydra tried to duck underneath the ball and was struck in the head. She rolled off the platform causing the other houseguests to say things like "Ooh that must have hurt!"

"Kelsi, please step off the platform and go take the medallion off the table. You are our first head of household." Ms. Darbus said. Some of the others cheered.

"Wow, this is the first thing I've ever won!" Kelsi said with disbelief.

"You will now get a room with a few things from home to comfort you. Also, we would like you to be the first to report to the diary room. This is the room where you can privately tell America your thoughts and feelings about the day's event's." Ms Darbus said and all of the houseguests began to walk inside. Some of the houseguests congratulated Kelsi and others ignored her, namely Sharpay.

_Kelsi arrives in the diary room._

Wow! I can't believe I won. That was a complete shock. Never in a million years. But then again, this is the new me. I have been feeling more confident recently and maybe that had something to do with it. Anyway, this was such an awesome experience and being HOH for the week has me really excited. I can't wait to see how this plays out! Bye!

_Kelsi leaves the room to go to her special HOH room._

She stepped into the room and gasped. It was a large white room that was fully furnished. There was a giant bed with a blue bedspread. And what excited her the most was a keyboard in the corner. She would be able to play music! At least for a week.

Walking around the room, Kelsi decided to try out the bed. Plopping onto it, she discovered her favorite bunny stuffed animal. She giggled and laid back, pondering the day's events.

_In a small bedroom, with Ryan and Sharpay._

Sharpay was unpacking her things and ranting to Ryan.

"We should have one that competition. She now has the power to nominate two people for eviction!"

"Yeah, I'm betting we're high on her list, considering your little show yesterday…"Ryan trailed off.

"My show! I didn't see you telling me to stop glaring. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that we need to get on her good side and suck up a little." Sharpay said, trying to form a plan.

"Ok, sounds good!" Ryan stopped and looked confused. "But how are we going to do that?"

Revealing a devilish smile, Sharpay said "You'll see Ryan, you will see."

**Ok, I eliminated the characters in the order they were when I pulled them out of the hat so no offense to any of them Yep yep, hope you liked it. R&R please : )**


	4. Chapter 4

In her giant bed, Kelsi awoke the next morning. She had gotten a great night's sleep and she was ready for the new day. She figured everyone was going to suck up to her but she didn't realize how much.

As soon as she walked out the door, she saw Sharpay walking quickly down the hallway towards her, dragging Ryan behind her.

"Hey Kels, can we talk to you in private? How about in here?" Sharpay asked, motioning to Kelsi's door. Without letting Kelsi answer, she said "Thanks, you're a doll."

Kelsi followed Sharpay into her own room reluctantly. She glanced at Ryan who gave her a half smile and a shrug.

"Alright Kelsi darling, I've decided to take you under my wing." Sharpay said, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Kelsi sighed and sunk deeper into her chair.

"So what do you say to joining me and Ryan's alliance?" Sharpay questioned a little harshly.

"It's a very generous offer Sharpay, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to keep my options open right now." Kelsi said and then got up to leave the room. She was starving and didn't want to hear Sharpay sucking up anymore.

Still in the room, Ryan was very worried. He doesn't like it when things don't go his sister's way because she gets mad. And she usually takes her anger out on him.

"Don't worry Shar, we still have time to change her mind." Ryan tried to comfort Sharpay.

"Oh silly Ryan. I knew that was what she was going to say. My plan hasn't even begun yet." Sharpay winked and left a confused Ryan standing in Kelsi's room.

_In the Kitchen._

"Ah Zeke, the man of the hour." Chad yelled. "So, whatcha cookin?"

"I'm cooking slop soup." Zeke said proudly.

"Slop soup! I thought you were a chef. That doesn't sound very appealing." Chad said, wrinkling his nose.

"Actually Chad, I'm a baker. There's a difference you see…"

"I don't care! Just tell me what I'm about to eat!" Chad commanded.

"Oh, well the house has nothing but this stuff they call slop and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. So there isn't much to eat. I thought I'd try making soup." Zeke explained.

"Eh, oh well. Pass the slop." Chad said.

Taylor paid Chad a disgusted look and continued eating her only jelly sandwich. After all, it was only 9 A.M. slop wasn't exactly Taylor's first choice.

Troy and Gabriella had walked into the kitchen at the same time from separate exits. They smiled at each other but remained silent while getting some "slop" from Zeke.

They each sat down at the table where Chad was ranting to Jason about how Ketchup would make the slop taste ten times better. And he continued on about why Ketchup was such an important invention.

Gabriella and Troy had tuned him out while shyly exchanging small smiles throughout the meal.

Unfortunately, Cyndra ruined their moment when she came in singing an opera song at the top of her lungs. After that, Alan came in wearing his pajamas, complaining about what all the ruckus was.

Troy got up and washed his bowl and then went out to the living room. Martha was sitting on the couch next to Kelsi, obviously sucking up. Kelsi didn't seem to mind though.

A few minutes later, Kelsi excused herself and went to the diary room.

_To the Camera._

"This power definitely has everyone paying more attention to me. Who ever knew the short gal could be such a threat? Hehe. Yeah, I can tell Sharpay and Ryan really want to get on my good side now but I'm not sure I want them there. I don't think they can be trusted. Martha is a sweet girl so I think I'll keep her but I'm still not sure who to nominate yet. The twins are high on my list though.

Kelsi got up to leave and Gabriella enters.

"Hi America! Well, there's this guy Troy and I really think I'm starting to like him. He gives me these cute smiles but he never really talks to me. Well, we'll see how this works out. Anyway, I think I should go talk to Kelsi for a while. Bye bye!

_Gabriella exits the room and walks to Kelsi's HOH room._

_Meanwhile, Sharpay enters the Diary room._

"Alright, I know my plot is slightly cruel but hey this is a game where it's every man for himself right? So yeah, this plan is awesome! Definitely one of my finest. I don't even have to do anything! Ryan is like my evil little henchman. Maybe I should go check on him and see if he's carrying out my plan. Toodles!

Oh, By the way, if you want to know my plan, you'll just have to wait and see.

_Back with Gabriella._

Knocking softly on the door, Gabriella hears Kelsi say "Come in!"

Gabriella walked into the large room and immediately loved it. "Wow Kelsi! You're so lucky!"

"Well it's only mine for a week. You never know, it might be yours next." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Ok, well I'm obviously here to talk about your nominees." Gabriella laughed. "So, any ideas of who it's gonna be?"

"Actually no not yet but I was thinking…"

Just then, Ryan walked into the room.

"Thanks for knocking!" Kelsi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ryan said honestly. "I was just wondering…umm…do you have…umm…a bottle or something?" Ryan asked, unsure of what he was saying and why Sharpay was making him do this.

"There's a vase on the coffee table in the living room" Gabriella said jokingly.

"Err thanks." Ryan left hesitantly.

"That was strange." Kelsi said. "Anyway I'm not sure who to nominate yet. I was thinking maybe I'd take votes from the other houseguests and go by majority rules, you know?"

"Yeah." Gabriella replied. "Maybe you should think about locking your door, Kelsi."

Kelsi looked over at the door where Jason had just burst in.

"Girls! It's really important! We need you in the living room now!" Jason shouted and then ran out.

**Just a little cliffy there for you. Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own a few things. Unfortunately none of them include Big Brother or High School Musical.**

**Sorry guys, I tried to get this up sooner but there was some error then Big Brother came on and yeah... Also, this story is supposed to be humorous. So, I mean no offense to any of the characters I just had to give them each distinct personalities. **

Kelsi and Gabriella exchanged worried looks and then both got up and ran to the living room as fast as they could.

When they arrived, they saw the males in the house and Taylor sitting in a circle on the floor.

"What's the emergency?" Gabriella asked. She was really concerned that someone had gotten hurt.

"Ryan had a great idea to play spin the bottle err.. vase." Jason shouted, giving Ryan a high-five that wasn't returned.

Gabriella and Kelsi both let out loud sighs.

"Anyway," Zeke chimed in. "What's spin the bottle without the ladies?"

"Hel-lo!" Taylor complained. "I'm here."

Chad laughed. He said _ladies._ Taylor shot Chad glare that surely would have murdered him on the spot if looks could kill.

The rest of the houseguests enter the room, being herded by Sharpay. They all took seats on the floor and Gabriella made sure to get one directly across from Troy.

Kelsi was about to take a seat next to Jason when Sharpay insisted that she sit next to her. Kelsi complied and the game began.

"Ryan, I believe since it was your idea, you should go first." Sharpay said with her little smirk.

Although it wasn't really his idea, Ryan did as Sharpay asked and spun the vase. After a few spins, the vase slowed and landed on Sharpay. Everyone gasped but were relived when the vase slowly kept moving until completely stopping on Kelsi.

Kelsi's eyes grew very large and held a look of terror. She had never been kissed and this wasn't exactly what she had planned for her first kiss.

"Ok, Kelsi and Ryan. You know what that means. Head over to that closet and start making out. We'll tell you when it's time to come out." Sharpay instructed.

"Wait isn't spin the bottle just one kiss?" Kelsi asked trying to get out of it.

"Yes, but Kelsi, this is spin the vase." Sharpay smiled and nudged them into the closet, closing the door behind them.

"What about us, while we're waiting?" Chad complained.

"There's more than one closet, idiot." Taylor said to him.

_In the closet._

Kelsi's eyes had not adjusted to the light yet so she was stumbling around until she found her balance.

"Listen Ryan, you seem… nice but… I'm not exactly this type of girl." Kelsi tried not to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, I understand but aren't you the type who plays by the rules?" Ryan asked.

"I guess…" Kelsi responded, not sure what he was getting at.

All of a sudden, she felt a moist pair of lips on hers. She was shocked at first but she liked the feeling. Instead of pushing him away, she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

They continued making out until a loud knock on the door brought them back to themselves. Kelsi could feel herself blushing madly and she quickly adjusted her hair to make sure it wasn't out of place.

They walked out of the closet without saying a word to one another and took their seats. This time, Kelsi sat next to the couch. She thought it might help block her crimson colored face.

Cyndra and Zeke had disappeared so Ryan just assumed they had fallen victim to the vase as well.

A few minutes later, Zeke and Cyndra stumbled out of the closet. They didn't seem too pleased but that didn't matter. The game was still in play.

Chad's turn. He spun and it landed on Troy. "Dude! Hell no." Chad shouted.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a wad." Sharpay said. "You can spin again if you get the same gender.

Chad spun again and landed on Taylor. Both of them looked horrified and disgusted but Sharpay made them proceed.

When they entered the closet, Chad accidentally stepped on Taylor's foot.

"I'm sor…OWW!" Chad screamed. He was about to apologize when he was kicked sharply in the shin.

"Let's just get this over with." Taylor said. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards her own. They kissed once but then they couldn't help themselves and soon they couldn't stop.

_Fifteen minutes later._

"What's taking them so long?" Martha wondered out loud.

"Eh, just leave 'em. They needed it. Did you see how much they wanted each other?" Sharpay asked.

"I thought they hated each other!" Jason said.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and pointed to Troy. "Your turn." She said.

Troy shrugged and spun the bottle. He shut his eyes tight and hoped it would land on Gabriella.

When he opened them, he saw Gabriella's face which was looking severely disappointed. Looking down at the bottle, he saw it was pointing at a pair of sparkly shoes.

"Oh great." He sighed. "I have to kiss…"

"Sharpay!" Taylor shouted, walking out of the closet. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure…" Sharpay said. She was about to kiss Troy but she saw poor Gabriella's little face. Sharpay liked taking guys from other girls but she knew it was too early in the game to start making enemies so she and Taylor left the room.

"You were right Sharpay! Chad did have a thing for me!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Well what do you know?" Sharpay said, obviously bored.

_Back at the game._

"Well since Sharpay left, I think that means Troy has to go with the girl nearest to Sharpay. And since Gabriella was sitting next to her, I guess she's the winner." Zeke said. He winked at Troy and silently wished him good luck.

Troy flashed him a grateful smile and went to the closet with Gabriella. They closed the door and were about to kiss when they heard a crash at the back of the closet.

Troy felt around, blindly and his hand landed in a bed of curls. "CHAD!" Troy exclaimed. He was irritated that Chad ruined the moment.

"Sorry," Chad said. "Woah, who knew she'd be such a great kisser." And with that he left.

"Umm, sorry about that." Troy said awkwardly. "So do you uh… want to do this?"

"I'd love to." Gabriella smiled and leaned forward. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and someone yelled. "Times up, the game is now over."

Troy and Gabriella both sighed and walked out of the closet into the living room where everyone was now leaving.

Gabriella ran off without even looking back and Troy was left standing alone. He decided to go to the diary room.

"Man that was so un-cool! I almost had a chance to kiss her and then the time was up. Just my luck! How come Taylor and Chad got so long! It's just not fair."

Troy stormed out of the diary room. And jumped into bed trying to fall asleep and forget about his terrible luck.

_Meanwhile Sharpay went to the diary room._

"I just talked to Ryan and he said everything was going according to plan! I'm so happy. I'll be ruling this place in no time. Everyone will be wrapped around my finger and they won't even know it."

Pleased with herself, Sharpay left the diary room and headed towards the living room.

In the living room, she noticed Alan on the floor with the vase in his hands. Instead of walking up to him and pointing out to him how stupid he looks, she hid behind the wall and watched him.

Alan was feeling the floor where Kelsi was sitting suspiciously. "I knew it." He said under his breath. He had just felt a slant in the floor.

"Ryan must have known there was a slant there, that's why the vase kept moving and landed on Kelsi. I have to go tell her." He said, getting up.

He was walking in the direction of Kelsi's room when all of a sudden, Sharpay popped out from behind the wall.

"Hello Alan, where are you off to?" Sharpay asked, faking a curious voice. She knew exactly where he was going.

"Well I'm just off to talk to a friend, bye." Alan said, trying to escape her.

"Oh don't leave so fast." Sharpay said, seductively but inside she shuddered.

"I have to…" Alan began.

"Alan, did you know, that's a very nice tie you're wearing?" Sharpay asked. She knew this was the only way to keep the plan on track so she was willing to take one for the team. "Can you do me a favor, Alan?"

**Ok, another kinda a cliffhanger, but it's not very big. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to all you Troyella fans. The bad luck is entirely for humor. But they'll get together soon, I promise.**

**And I really do love the reviews! Thnks so much!**

"Will you teach me quantum physics?" Sharpay asked, trying to hide an appalled look.

"Why, I'd love to!" Alan squealed. He had forgotten all about telling Kelsi about Ryan's alleged plan. And he began describing quanta.

_In Kelsi's room._

Kelsi heard a light knock on the door and quickly hid her bunny plushie. "Come in." She called.

Ryan walked in the door without making eye contact and sat down. He was getting sick of Sharpay's plan but he knew he had to go through with it.

"Hi…" Kelsi said, trying to fill the silence.

"Hey." Ryan replied simply.

"Umm, may I ask why you came?" Kelsi asked. She wondered why he had come into her room and just sat silently.

"Yeah, well you know, eviction is soon and you'll be the one to nominate the two houseguests for it." Ryan said still not looking at her.

"I realize that." Kelsi said. "But is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I just thought, you know, with everyone in the house being so nervous maybe you should clue us in." Ryan said, choosing his words carefully.

"Well I'll be sure to as soon as I clue myself in." She laughed slightly. "I need to make my decision by tonight and I still have no idea who to nominate."

"Want to discuss your options?" Ryan asked. "I'll listen, and try to help if you want."

Kelsi smiled. "That would be great." She started listing the people with both their good and bad qualities.

Then she got to Sharpay. She could only think of bad qualities but she didn't want to offend Ryan. "She's umm… she'll…"

"Kels, don't worry, Sharpay isn't as bad as you think. She likes you, that's why she wants you as part of her alliance. She's smarter than people give her credit for. Soon, she'll have the whole house wrapped around her finger and that's why she wants you to join so you don't have to fall for one of her lies." Ryan explained, wincing at the fact that he was helping Kelsi fall for one of Sharpay's tricks at the very moment.

"Ok, I guess you're right Ryan." She flashed him a bright smile and giggled. "I'd be happy to join your alliance."

"Great!" He hugged her and faked a smile. Then he left the room, heading for the diary room.

_To the diary camera._

"Sharpay has a plan that'll keep me and her in the game for a long time. Well, as long as Kelsi is in charge anyway. The only problem is that Sharpay has to do nothing. I'm just like Sharpay's cohort. I carry out the plan and she reaps the benefits. I'm not supposed to tell anyone the plan but hey, America should be able to know, right? Ok, so here goes. Sharpay wants me to make Kelsi fall for me. That way, if Kelsi is in love with me, she wouldn't dare give me or my twin sister the boot. But Kelsi is a sweet girl. I don't want to hurt her. I can see she already likes me. I don't know if it's as a friend or something more. Either way, I don't deserve those feeling from her. I'm just a deceitful henchman."

Ryan left the room and sadly made his way to the living room. Chad, Jason, and Troy were all playing cards. Probably something like blackjack, Ryan figured they were the gambling type.

"UNO!" Troy shouted. "Oh what now! Yeah that's right! I have uno."

Ryan would have laughed but he wasn't quite in the mood.

"Yo, Ryan, wanna join?" Chad yelled across the room.

"No, I think I'll pass." Ryan said and left the room, still sulking.

Troy put down his last card and ran out of the room, following Ryan. "You okay?"

Ryan turned around to face Troy. "Yeah I'm just having some difficulties choosing an alliance."

"Oh, well you should just relax. Who cares about alliances? Just make friends. That's all you need." Troy patted Ryan on the back. "Hey you should come kick it with me Chad and Jason.

Ryan gave Troy a sad smile. He knew he wasn't making friends. Instead he was being a phony. But he decided to take Troy's offer anyway. He followed Troy back to the living room.

_Back with Sharpay and Alan._

"And so basically they are just invisible units of energy." Alan finished explaining.

Sharpay looked as if she had been sleep deprived for three years straight. She was so bored that she had actually counted all of the freckles on both of her arms. And then she had started digging a hole into the table with her nails. She hadn't even noticed he had stopped talking.

"Sharpay?" Alan poked her.

"What? Oh, yeah! Einstein, isn't he just the best?" Sharpay said, trying to cover up the fact that she had not heard a word he had said for the past hour.

"Umm… yes. But what does that have to…"

"Nice talking to you! Toodles!" Sharpay sincerely hoped Ryan had finished talking to Kelsi.

She ran to the living room and found Ryan playing cards.

"Dude, you sunk my battleship!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, we're not even playing that game…" Chad said. He was a little worried about his friend.

"Ryan, we need to talk." Sharpay said.

"Wait, I just need one more!" Ryan pleaded. "Troy do you have a red nine?"

"Go fish." Troy smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryan hung his head. I was so close. Troy asked Chad for a black three and he won the game.

"Whatever, just follow me." Sharpay commanded. They walked to a small room and locked the door. "So what did she say?"

"Kelsi said she'd love to join our alliance." Ryan said, hanging his head.

"Great! I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you. After all, who can resist the Evan's charm?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I can." Taylor said walking out of the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Ryan and Sharpay's eyes bulged.

"So, what's this little family get together about?" Taylor asked, knowing she had just walked in on an important conversation.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Sharpay.

"Actually, no. I could care less." Taylor said, laughing at how frightened the two had gotten when she first walked in. "Why don't you two look around before you start talking?" And with that, she walked out of the room.

She walked to the room that she and Gabriella shared and let herself in. Gabriella was on her bed daydreaming with a smile on her face.

"Thinking about a hot guy, huh?" Taylor questioned.

"I was not!" Gabriella looked embarrassed. Taylor gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Alright alright. I can't stop thinking about Troy. He has the cutest smile and he's just so sweet."

Taylor smiled. "I knew it. Looks like you two hit it off in that closet."

"Actually we didn't even get to kiss. We found Chad in the closet. He claimed that you left him in a trance with your kissing skills." Gabriella could tell Taylor was blushing.

"What a loser. I'm going to have to beat him up for ruining your chance." Taylor said, ready to leave the room.

"No really it's ok." Gabriella explained. "It would have probably made things even more awkward between us if we had kissed."

"Ok, but you really should tell him how you feel. Taking a risk is good for you." Taylor encouraged her.

"Yeah, I will." Gabriella said, looking at her watch. "It's eight o'clock. Kelsi is supposed to announce her nominees for eviction now.

Taylor and Gabriella ran to the living room just as the other houseguests were taking a seat.

Kelsi cleared her throat. "Alright I've made my decision."

**I think I'll stop there for today -Grins evilly- Review please, you know you want to hehe. I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

With all of the houseguests around her and nerves running high, Kelsi began her speech. "As head of household, it was my duty to choose to put up two members for eviction. This task was harder than I thought it would be. So now, I'm going to tell you my nominees. My first nominee is Martha. I'm sorry Martha. You seem really nice but I just never got the chance to talk to you. And my second nominee is…"

Sharpay braced herself and hoped that Kelsi would not betray her.

"Chad." Kelsi finished.

"What!" Chad yelled, outraged.

"Please let me continue." Kelsi went on to say. "The reason I chose you two is because I felt the least connection with you two. We never really got the chance to talk. I apologize but please realize that I had to do this and I'm really sorry."

Chad nodded. He couldn't blame the girl. He should have at least tried to talk to her. She just didn't look like his type.

Martha gave a weak smile and squeezed Alan's hand, causing his face to turn a blue-ish color.

Ms. Darbus came on the television. "Those are your first nominees, houseguests. Take a good look at them now because they may not be here tomorrow. It all depends on how you vote. Good luck contestants. I will talk to you at the eviction ceremony tomorrow."

Chad stood up and thought about how he would campaign for his safety. He decided a quick chat with everyone would be the best idea. Even Kelsi, just in case she gets power again in the future.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry for pretty much ignoring you the past few days." Chad told her.

"It's ok, really. But, I want to make sure that you know that I only did it because I had to and I truly am sorry." Kelsi began babbling.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm not worried about it. But I gotta go try to make sure the others will vote to keep me in. Check ya later Kels." Chad waved to her and walked towards Alan and Cyndra. Unfortunately, Martha got there first so he went to Troy and Jason.

"Kels?" Kelsi asked. She was unsure of why he suddenly called her by her nickname. Now that the big event was over, Kelsi wanted to go take a dip in the pool to ease her guilty mind.

She turned around to leave and walked right into Ryan. Her face colliding with his chest.

"You ok?" He asked, while she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, never better." Kelsi said sarcastically.

"Oh Kelsi! I knew we could count on you to keep us safe!" Sharpay said, a little too enthusiastically.

"That's what an alliance is for. Anyway, I'm going out to the pool, see you later." Kelsi said. She turned and headed to her room to go get her bathing suit.

Sharpay turned to face Ryan. "You know what to do." She grinned.

"Shar, I don't think we should do this anymore. She already made her decision to nominate Chad and Martha. She'll be out of power after the eviction ceremony. Then we'll have another chance to earn the title of HOH." Ryan pleaded.

"Wow, you're smarter than people give you credit for Ryan." Sharpay remarked.

Standing a little taller, Ryan proudly replied, "Thanks!" No one had ever complimented his intelligence before.

"I was kidding, stupid!" Sharpay yelled. "She might get the power again in a few weeks and we'll still need her on our side. Let me put it so you understand. THE MORE,THE MARRIER! Got it?" Sharpay said rudely.

"Yeah, but why Kelsi?" Ryan asked. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might be falling for her and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Because Ryan, it's always the quiet ones. Plus, she's an easy target. It's so funny how she thinks she actually has a chance with you. Anyway, go get in that pool."

Without wanting to argue any further, Ryan left to get his swim trunks on.

Chad glanced over and saw Sharpay standing by herself. He decided to take this opportunity to get her vote.

"So, Sharpay, who are you going to vote for tomorrow?" Chad asked while he strut towards her.

"If you keep walking like that, I'm definitely helping Martha stay." Sharpay said coldly.

"Woah woah, ok then." He stopped walking and looked serious. "So, can I have your vote?"

"What's in it for me?" Sharpay asked.

"The chance to help out a soul in distress." Chad batted his eyelashes.

"Hah!" Sharpay laughed sarcastically. "I don't help poor souls, I laugh at them and keep walking."

"Ok, ok. I promise I'll help keep you safe when you're in my position." Chad said, hoping she would agree.

"No!" Sharpay said flatly, and watched Chad's face fall. "But you will have my vote to stay in if you promise to lose the next HOH competition."

"What! You mean like sacrifice myself so you have a better shot at winning?" Chad questioned incredulously.

"That's right… unless you want me to vote for Martha this week.

"Fine! But I want to shake on it. So, I have your vote?" Chad said, sticking out his hand.

Sharpay accepted and shook his hand. He thanked her and left.

She decided to check on Ryan, so she walked over to the window that viewed the backyard. Moving the velvet curtains, she glanced around the backyard and spotted the two in the pool.

The water was freezing and Kelsi was wearing her light blue bikini. Slowly wading into the water, trying to allow her body to get used to the temperature, Kelsi shivered and crossed her arms.

Ryan did a cannonball into the pool and sent a wave of water towards Kelsi that sent her underwater completely.

When she got back to the surface, she squealed and scrambled out of the pool. She sat on the grass, shivering from head to toe.

Ryan was still laughing while Kelsi glared at him. The look was so much less effective with her teeth chattering like crazy. "Aww come on, you can't stand the water?" Ryan teased her. He was shaking a bit too.

Kelsi just continued to glare at him until a mischievous grin spread across her face. She jumped up quickly and pushed him as hard as her small arms could.

Ryan fell backwards, doing a back flip into the pool.

"Smooth." She smiled as he climbed back out of the pool.

"I try." He joked. "Anyway, maybe we should leave the pool. It's too cold."

Kelsi agreed and allowed Ryan to help pull her to her feet.

As they walked away, they passed Troy, wearing his swim shorts and they warned him about how cold the pool was.

"Great." Troy mumbled. "I'll just try the hot tub."

To his surprise, the hot tub was already occupied.

Noticing how Gabriella's eyes lit up, Taylor turned around in the hot tub to find Troy standing behind her. "Oh my gosh! I just forgot… I left the cake in the oven! Gotta run, catch you two later!" Taylor said, running off.

"Wow, talk about lame excuses." Troy laughed. "She does realize that there are no ingredients for cake in the house, right?"

Gabriella laughed as well. "Maybe she's making a 'slop-cake'." They continued laughing for a few seconds and then it became silent.

The silence became an awkward silence and they both just stared at the stars.

"Hey Gabriella?" Troy asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yes?" She responded, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Troy asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Actually no, I'm still single." She giggled softly. "What about you, Troy?" She asked, finally gaining the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Well, there is something we have in common." He smiled at her. "I'm single as well."

"Oh, cool." She replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, hey listen. I was wondering…" Troy began.

"What's up guys!" Jason asked, hopping into the pool.

Troy inwardly sighed. _Why can't we just have one conversation that isn't interrupted?_ He thought to himself.

"Not much." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh, Gabriella! Chad was looking for you." Jason told her.

Gabriella was secretly thankful for the chance to get away from that awkward moment. She said goodbye and wrapped a towel around her yellow bikini.

She ran off and found Chad.

"Hey, Jason said you were looking for me?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to get so dressed up." He joked, referring to the towel wrapped around her body.

"Sorry about that, I was just in the hot tub. Anyway, what did you want to ask me about?"

"I was just hoping I could count on your vote tomorrow, and if you say yes, maybe I can help hook you and Troy up." Chad nudged her.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella blushed. "Troy and I are just friends."

"For now my dear, for now. But seriously, it would mean a lot if you could vote for me." Chad begged.

"Of course." Gabriella smiled and secretly hoped he would hold up his end of the deal.

Happy with the number of people who promised him votes that day, Chad went to his room and prepared for the next day's ceremony that would decide his fate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tonight Big Brother and the Emmy's are on at the same time!** **Oh well, I'll find a way to watch both. hehe**

_The next night._

Darbus: Houseguests, please report to the living room now. It is time for the eviction ceremony to begin.

After everyone was seated, Ms. Darbus resumed. "In a few minutes, everyone will report to the diary room, one at a time. That is where you will confidentially reveal who you would like to see evicted from the house. The votes will be tallied and the person with the most votes will leave the house. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, now there are a few rules. Being the two nominees, Chad and Martha, you will not be allowed to vote. Also, as the current head of household, you will not be able to vote either. But in the event of a tie, your vote will decide who stays and who goes." Ms. Darbus informed them

Martha was fumbling with her fingers nervously but Chad stayed calm and collected.

"Voting begins now, will you please head to the diary room, one at a time." Ms. Darbus asked and they complied. "It's simple just say the name of the person you want to EVICT and then leave.

Alan: Chad.

Zeke: Martha.

Troy: Martha.

Cyndra: Chad.

Gabriella: Martha.

Jason: Martha.

Ryan: Martha.

Taylor: Martha.

And last, Sharpay: I vote to evict Martha.

Darbus: "Ok, thank you houseguests. The votes are in and by a vote of 7:2, the person who will be leaving us tonight is Martha."

Martha remained smiling. She had known that this would probably be the turnout. With a quick goodbye to everyone, she grabbed her bag and walked out the front door.

Darbus: "Kelsi, this is your last night as HOH. Tomorrow we will hold our next head of household competition and you will not be able to compete for this one. Although you may compete for future ones."

Kelsi nodded to show that she understood. She quickly walked back to her room. She knew that tonight was her last night to sleep in that bed for at least one week and probably even more.

Also, she wanted to play the keyboard because she knew this was her last chance. She began to play a piece she composed herself, called 'Breaking Free.' She let the music wash over her and all of her thoughts were just pushed away with the melody.

After she finished, she was turning off the keyboard when the sound of clapping startled her. She spun around on the bench to see Ryan grinning sheepishly.

"Gabriella was right. I should lock my door." Kelsi said glumly.

"But that was fantastic Kelsi! Anyway, Sharpay wants to discuss some strategy and she sent me to come get you." Ryan informed her.

"Ok, I'm going to go congratulate Chad and then I'll come, k?" Kelsi asked Ryan.

"Sounds good." He said and then left the room.

Kelsi found Chad at the pool. He was splashing around with Taylor, so Kelsi decided not to bother him.

Instead she went to the pool table and found Gabriella playing a round with Zeke. Troy and Jason were watching nearby.

"I play winner!" Troy called.

"Hey Kelsi, want to join next round?" Jason invited her.

"No thanks, I have to go." Kelsi left without saying goodbye and Jason just shrugged.

"So, do you two have a thing or not?" Troy asked Jason.

"I guess not, but I like toast." Jason said.

"Toast! What does that have to do with anything!" Troy laughed. He was cut off by a loud scream. He looked over to see Gabriella jumping around and Zeke smiling.

"I won! I finally won!" Gabriella cheered.

Troy ran over to her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her. He put her down and they embraced each other in a huge hug.

Letting go after he realized what he had done, Troy blushed and took a few steps back.

Gabriella tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear and turned away. Zeke walked up to her and shook her hand. "Good game."

"Thanks, you too." She smiled.

"Well, since Troy said he was going to play winner, Jason and I are going to go inside and play cards or something." Zeke said. He decided it would be best to leave her and Troy alone.

"Aww, but why? I wanna watch." Jason pouted.

"OWW!" Jason yelled when Zeke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bye!" Zeke said as he dragged Jason inside.

Once again, Gabriella and Troy were left alone under the night sky. Chad noticed this from the pool and showed it to Taylor. Quietly, they got out of the pool and rushed inside.

They stood guard by the doors so nobody could interrupt the two. Chad decided to keep his promise to Gabriella and he wanted to make sure their time together was perfect.

After awhile, all of the houseguests gathered around the window. They were just watching Troy and Gabriella's game of pool. Taylor didn't think it was a good idea but Chad said it couldn't hurt.

Troy was winning throughout the entire game, but on his last shot, he shot the eight ball in on purpose.

"Oh man! I can't believe I lost! I was so close." Troy faked his disbelief. He looked at Gabriella and a smile spread across her face. He couldn't help but smile as well. She just seemed to glow. She was so beautiful.

"That's the second time I won today! I'm on a roll." She laughed. "I'm just kidding. You won in my book."

"Thanks, but unfortunately, in the rules of pool book, you won." Troy laughed. He loved being around her. She always knew how to make him smile and laugh.

Gabriella continued smiling. Just watching Troy made her happy. His boyish grin and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. Sure it was cliché but it was true.

She just sat there, admiring his flawless features. Enjoying every moment with him.

From inside the house, everyone was rooting them on as if they were watching a movie in the theater.

When Troy leaned forward towards Gabriella, she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the night sky instead.

He decided he didn't want to embarrass himself so he pulled away.

"Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl.  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl." Sharpay sang.

Kelsi bit her lip nervously. She really wanted this for Gabriella. She could tell they were meant to be together.

_Back outside._

Gabriella turned to Troy, noticing his silence. She knew this was the perfect time to tell him how she felt about him but she was too shy. She knew it was her biggest flaw but she couldn't help it. It was just so frustrating.

As if reading her mind, Troy turned to her. He smiled slightly and began to lean in once again. Gabriella followed his lead but before closing her eyes, she happened to glance inside.

There were nine faces peering out the window, directly at them. Gabriella let out a small scream and stumbled backwards.

At first Troy felt rejected but he followed her horrified gaze and saw a bunch of heads ducking behind the curtains. Now he was mad. He was sick of the moment repeatedly being ruined.

Troy stormed into the house. "I can't believe you guys. I hope you were entertained because I have a feeling that nothing is going to happen now." He ran to the diary room and slammed the door.

"This is completely unfair. I can't say that it wasn't expected because it's totally typical of them. They can't mind their own business. Anyway, I feel really sorry for Gabriella. She's probably scarred for life. I don't think I can even look at her anymore. This game better be worth it because I'm totally ready to get up and walk out of this place. Anyway, I'm going to bed, hopefully I win that HOH tomorrow so I can get some revenge. You know, Get them scared."

**Once again, the winner of HOH will be completely random. I'm going to use the same method as the first time so don't hate me if someone you don't like gets it ;)**

**By the way, I may not be able to update this story for a few days because tommorow is my last day of summer vacation. If I can get some typing done, then yay me lol. Always love the reviews : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother or HSM but I do own lots of Lucas Grabeel pictures and at the end of the day, that's all that matters **

**Wow it's been quite a while since the last update! I apologize to my lovely fans, I'm so sorry! But the rush of the new school year has just started to calm down so I decided to write another chapter. Hope you like it!**

With a new HOH competition coming in a few hours, Troy was on the treadmill. He had gotten a good night's sleep and he was ready to kick ass. Nothing was going to stop him from winning this round. Not even the strange odor that he smelled whenever he was with Jason…

He shook the thought from his head. What was important now was winning. And that was exactly what he had in mind.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella sat in the kitchen staring at her bowl of …well whatever was in that "slop" stuff. She remembered last night's events clearly. How sweet Troy looked with his blue eyes intently focused on her. She wanted nothing more for that moment to happen. They were so close but alas they were ruined once again.

Taylor walked into the kitchen and noticed Gabriella's strange infatuation with the bowl.

"You ok, hun?

Gabriella looked up at Taylor with big eyes. She appeared startled, as if pulled out of another dimension. And in a way, she was. She was lost in her thoughts, unsure if her relationship with Troy would ever get anywhere. Was it romance? Or just a showmance? She was having trouble sorting this all out in her mind.

She responded to Taylor with a simple shrug.

Taylor could feel Gabriella's pain. She gave her friend a half smile and embraced her in a big, comforting hug.

Alan walked in, noticed the moment, and slowly crept back out.

He warned everyone not to go into the kitchen and they all agreed. Finally, about fifteen minutes later, Gabriella and Taylor came out. Gabriella no longer had a look of sadness displayed across her face, but rather one of determination. She was ready and just on time.

Ms. Darbus came over the announcements and asked the houseguests to report to the backyard. Troy walked with a little too much enthusiasm.

As each houseguest entered the backyard, they noticed that there was a large web in the backyard. It resembled that of a spider's. different speculations went through their head which all went along the line that they would have to hang onto the web for dear life err…dear title of HOH that is…

Ms. Darbus explained that, as outgoing HOH, Kelsi was not allowed to compete. And, just as suspected, Ms. Darbus asked the members to climb onto the net and not let any part of them touch the ground. The houseguests complied and when they all felt secure, the net started raising.

Naturally Jason, the class clown, decided to stand up.

"Dude! I can tight rope walk!" He said as he carefully placed one foot in front of the other. "And mom said I couldn't join the circus. Pssh, look ma! No hands!"

A few laughed but others scoffed as his stupidity.

Cyndra adjusted her position, slightly shaking the net and this caused Jason to go tumbling onto the safety mats below.

He rolled off the mats into a decent sized puddle of mud. "Oh gross!" He exclaimed. "Where are the showers!"

_That explains what that smell is. _Troy thought to himself.

For a while, Chad had noticed Sharpay giving him dirty looks and it wasn't until Jason was disqualified that he realized what they were for.

Thinking back, he had promised to forfeit the competition in return for Sharpay's vote.

With a smile and a quick "Good luck everyone" Chad slipped through the nets onto the mats below.

Zeke looked around, confused, and didn't notice the faucets above him. All of a sudden, water started pouring down on the net as it started tipping sideways. Zeke lost his grip and slipped off the net.

The next two to fall were Cyndra and Taylor. Followed by Sharpay. When Sharpay reached the ground Chad started yelling at her.

"You made me throw the competition for nothing?"

She grinned devilishly and shrugged. While Chad continued fuming.

At this point, the net was completely upside down. Sure, Ryan's legs were extremely built due to his dancing background. However, his arms weren't quite as strong .His hands slipped, leaving him hanging bye his legs. With all the blood rushing to his head, Ryan could no longer take it so he let go.

Nobody quite knew how Alan remained that long. But a few minutes after Ryan's departure from the net, he fell as well.

Sharpay joked that he was trying to show up Ryan in hopes to impress Kelsi. This caused Kelsi to blush furiously and avoid Ryan's gaze.

On the net, only Troy and Gabriella remained. Troy debated whether he wanted the HOH that badly and he figured there was no better person than Gabriella to have it.

Troy bowed his head to Gabriella and swung down from the net.

"Gabriella, you are the new HOH!" Ms. Darbus announced.

Gabriella jumped down from the net and landed right next to Troy.

In Front of everyone, Gabriella grabbed Troy and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him on the lips passionately while everyone cheered.

Gabriella realized what she did and let go immediately, staring at the ground. Troy smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Congratulations, HOH." He said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

After a bit of sitting in the living room, chatting with everyone, Gabriella went to the diary room.

"Wow, I won HOH. If it wasn't for Troy I couldn't have done it. That's why I kissed him. Well, I think that's why I did it. I know everyone was shocked. I even shocked myself. I'm too shy to even make a speech but it just felt so right. I'm glad I did it and that's the truth. I wouldn't have changed a thing."

As Gabriella left the diary room, Sharpay grabbed her arm and pulled her into a private room. "I've got some dirt on that lover boy Troy of yours." Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What is it! Is it bad?" She gasped. "Does he already have a girlfriend!"

"Slow down." Sharpay calmed her. "Gabriella, this is all a game and in games like this, you do what you must to last. So, if you keep me in this house, I'll give you this dirt and trust me. It's worth your while."

"I have to wait?" Gabriella's shoulders slumped.

"Of course" Sharpay winked and left the room.

Over the next few days, Gabriella had a big decision on her hands. Who would she nominate for eviction?

Ceremony time rolled around and Gabriella prepared to announce her nominees.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you all who I nominated for eviction this week."

Once again, Sharpay was nervous that someone would betray her. She crossed her fingers and braced herself.

Gabriella took a deep breath and began. "I wish to nominate Alan and Cyndra. I'm sorry but I haven't been able to form any types of bonds with you two and you haven't really shown much personality yet."

They nodded and sat in the eviction chairs.

Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief. "So, Darbus, when do we get to vote?"

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but as our motto goes, you must expect the unexpected. There will be no voting this week because it is a double eviction night."

Everyone gasped as Cyndra and Alan got their bags and headed out the door forever. They said their goodbyes and then they were gone.

"Wow." Gabriella said sadly. "I really feel bad for what I did."

"Don't worry about it." Sharpay smiled. "It was the best decision on your part." She brushed past Gabriella and focused her attention on Darbus' new announcement.

There are to be three different competitions this week. Each having a different prize.

"Good luck house guests."

**Alright, I'm trying to speed the chapters up, that's why they are so hasty and sucky…otherwise I'd have about 60 chapters. XD so tell me what you think!**


End file.
